Retazos de corazón
by ComingSehnsucht
Summary: La triste Navidad de Snape se convierte en una segunda oportunidad, en una perspectiva nueva para su vida, gracias a alguien que creía estático e inalcanzable en sus recuerdos.


¡Hola, gente querida! Hoy vengo con un One-Shot que se me ocurrió en mis momentos de reflexión. Es la primera vez que publico algo en fanfiction, y también la primera vez que escribo algo de Harry Potter, así que las críticas constructivas serán bienvenidas :D

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a la ingeniosa J.K. Rowling y no a mí. Hago esto por pura diversión, mis intenciones oscuras nadie las sabe (?)**

Era noche buena. Severus Snape, sentado en el sillón de su fría casa, se encontraba quieto, mirando a la nada sin moverse ni un milímetro. Recordó aquella fecha tan ansiada en su infancia, donde su madre preparaba comida exquisita, y su padre llegaba borracho a las tres de la mañana. La decepción de nunca recibir los regalos que él pedía, y de no tener un árbol navideño tan brillante y decorado como el de los vecinos. Su niñez fue una miseria, y el pasar de los años no lo haría cambiar de opinión. Ya se había sumergido en un abismo, del que jamás podría escalar.

- Estúpidos recuerdos – Susurró lanzando lejos El Profeta, que cayó encima del regalo de Dumbledore. Era el único obsequio que había recibido para Navidad. No lo quería abrir hasta el otro día, y no era por la tradición de comenzar a verlos a las doce de la noche, o el 25 de Diciembre en sí, era simplemente por no tener ganas en aquel momento.

"_Además, lo que yo quiero para esta fecha… Jamás me lo podrá obsequiar nadie" _–pensó con amargura.

Se sirvió una copa de vino de elfo, para poder pensar mejor. A él no le gustaba sentarse a pensar, porque no era pensar, era recordar; Severus Snape solía vivir del pasado, lamentarse por él, diciendo que "Todo tiempo pasado fue mejor". Eso le hizo recordar una novela muggle que leyó en su juventud, ese libro que Lily le había dado…

A Lily le encantaban las novelas muggles. A Snape no le gustaban, pero le agradaba todo lo que le agradara a ella.

A Lily le gustaba la Navidad, pero él no tenía las fuerzas de levantarse del sillón para ir a cantar con el coro navideño que estaba en el parque al lado de su casa. Se sintió tonto del solo pensarlo… Ella estaba muerta, más que muerta, ya era polvo, y no tenía que gustarle las cosas que a Lily le gustaban; no la podría impresionar con su interés, pues ya no podía darse cuenta de ello.

- ¡Expecto Patronum! – Susurró, y de la punta de su varita se comenzó a dar forma a un hermoso animal; una cierva, vital, bella y alegre. La convocó porque se sentía solo. Intentó tocar a la cierva plateada con la yema de sus dedos, pero ésta le esquivo, corriendo con un movimiento juguetón, invitándolo a que la persiguiera. Severus se levantó, pero se quedó petrificado. No tenía ganas…

¿Tan solo estaba en este mundo, al punto de perseguir a su propio patronus? ¿A su maldito patronus, idéntico al de la mujer que amó, ama, y seguirá amando hasta el día de su muerte?

Al parecer sí.

Sacó su capa de viaje del perchero, y abrió la puerta. La cierva había desaparecido, pero el Valle de Godric iluminó su mente. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer… Más bien, lo que él _quería_ hacer.

Caminó frente al parque, donde un coro de personas de todas las edades entonaba canciones muggles acorde con la festividad, era lindo escucharlos… Pero eran molestia para Severus. Se ocultó detrás de un árbol, y desapareció, rumbo hacia el lugar donde quería ir.

Anduvo con las piernas temblando, decidido en su camino, pues solía ir a la tumba de Lily. No se desconcentró mirando las luces parpadear, los árboles llenos de estrellas artificiales, a Papa Noel colgado como adorno en las ventanas, y el olor a comida recién horneada. Eso ya le era irrelevante.

El cementerio estaba desierto, y lo atendió un señor anciano, completamente solo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

- Vengo a dejarle un regalo a alguien – Siseó sombríamente. El celador del cementerio no preguntó nada más; disfrutaba de la soledad que le daba aquel trabajo tan macabro, por ende pudo percibir la desolación del alma de Snape, tan grande como la suya propia.

- Adelante – Susurró sin más, sintiendo lástima.

Severus recorrió el lugar como si fuera su casa; lo conocía bien. Se maldijo al sentir una cuchillada en su corazón, de aquellas que solía sentir al ver a Lily, o cuando la abrazaba… Hasta pudo oler su cabello, siempre se embriagaba con su esencia de rosas.

- Y nos volvemos a ver… - Sonrió con sarcasmo, arrodillándose frente a la tumba. Fingió no ver el nombre de James en la placa, junto al de Lily Evans. Volvió a convocar su Patronus, que caminó en círculos al lado de él, y se sentó en la nieve, en pose de dormir. Pensó que desaparecería, pero se quedó allí, por largos minutos. Un nudo en la garganta, completamente doloroso y desesperante lo atacó al recordar la cabellera pelirroja que siempre se mecía de un lado a otro cuando caminaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts, su olor nuevamente, sus gestos, su voz… Y para llorar en paz, porque de verdad lo necesitaba, se acostó al lado del Patronus que parecía eterno.

- ¿Severus? – Preguntó una voz de mujer adulta. No levantó la cabeza, no quería ver a nadie, simplemente vio algo rojo acercarse a él, y comenzó a inclinarse hacia él. Reaccionó al oler las rosas, y no cualquier rosa, sino las rosas que solo adquirían personalidad cuando Lily caminaba.

- ¿Lily? – Se frotó los ojos, y pudo ver a la chica con el ceño fruncido de pena.

- Te vas a congelar aquí…

- No me importa.

- ¿Te presto mi bufanda? – Preguntó una voz infantil. Era una adolescente, idéntica a Lily en su juventud, que enrolló la bufanda con las franjas rojas y doradas pertenecientes a Gryffindor en el cuello de Snape.

- ¿Estoy soñando? – Preguntó secándose las lágrimas, avergonzado porque Lily lo viera llorando, y se avergonzó aún más de sentirse así siendo que era una simple imaginación. Tal vez hubiera bebido demasiado vino de elfo.

- Me pregunto lo mismo – Sonrió la Lily adulta.

- Los muertos no sueñan – Espetó con rencor.

- Y Severus Snape no ha cambiado con el pasar del tiempo – Rió la niña pelirroja.

- ¿Me permites? – Apuntó el hueco a su lado, esta vez la Lily mayor. Snape asintió impresionado. La pequeña Lily fue a jugar con el patronus de cierva, y la verdad se cuestionó por qué no desaparecía, si éstos no tenían una presencia eterna – Qué cierva más bonita, ¿No crees?

- Lo es.

- Me enorgullecí mucho cuando pude hacer por primera vez un Expecto Patronum. Es muy difícil… Al principio creí que sería una bola mutante por siempre – Rió melodiosamente. Severus quiso sonreír, pero su cara estaba tensa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te preguntaré lo mismo. En vez de estar en Navidad con tus seres queridos, frente a una chimenea y comiendo una rica cena… ¿Qué haces frente a mi tumba?

- Estoy con la persona que más quiero – Admitió gravemente. Lily sonrió ampliamente.

- Me gusta como eres, Sev… No hablas demasiado, pero lo que dices es muy directo y sincero… Nunca te lo dije en vida.

- ¿Qué eres?

- No lo sé… Un fantasma, o el cuco que te viene a comer – Volvió a carcajearse, mientras tiraba de la bufanda de Gryffindor que decoraba el cuello de Severus.

- Hablo en serio.

- ¡Uy, el hombre serio! ¿Qué importa? ¡Recuerdo que una vez citaste a un señor muggle, dijiste…!

- El fin justifica los medios. Sí, me acuerdo.

- ¡Sí! Eso… No importa qué sea yo, lo que importa es que estoy aquí, conversando con mi mejor amigo… Y mi alter ego, o lo que sea, está jugando con un hermoso patronus.

- Creo que estoy borracho…

- Hueles un poco a vino, pero no lo creo. Recuerdo que un día te embriagaste en las tres escobas, pero entonces ya no…

- No digas eso.

- Que no hayamos sido más amigos no significa que no te quiera, Sev. Te extrañé un montón… De hecho me hubiera gustado que tú fueras el padrino de Harry, pero James…

- James. Entiendo.

- Vamos, no vine a hablar de él.

- ¿Y a qué vienes, entonces?

- A desearte una feliz Navidad… ¡Yo soy tu regalo!

- Santa Claus existe… Aleluya – Dijo Snape con sarcasmo. Lily no lo encontró para nada ofensivo.

- Sev… La magia va mucho más allá de lo que tú crees… Qué triste que te lo tenga que decir una mujer de descendencia muggle.

- Te dije hace muchos años – Espetó él rápidamente en un siseo – Que tu estado de sangre no importaba.

- Lo dijiste para no preocuparme – Sonrió ampliamente – Parezco ingenua… Pero nunca lo fui, Severus. Si nuestros caminos hubieran seguido siendo uno, la historia sería muy distinta.

Snape resopló.

- ¿De quién es la culpa, entonces? ¿Del sombrero seleccionador?

- ¡Y buscas culpables! – Exclamó sorprendida - ¡No hay culpables, por las barbas de Merlín! Tal vez ambos tuvimos diferencias, escogimos mal…

- Y cuando dices "escogimos mal", te refieres solo a mí. Tú escogiste un mal esposo, por ejemplo

-Severus Snape, siempre a la defensiva – le acarició el cabello negro, mojado por los copitos de nieve que se derretían sobre ellos – Yo no te vengo a hacer daño…

- No. Pero ya me has hecho mucho – Cerró los ojos, admitiendo algo que jamás creería que lo diría en voz alta. Era el momento de desquitarse – Sabías perfectamente que te amaba.

- … - Lily no se molestó, no se enojó, tampoco gritó espantada. Simplemente sonrió, como siempre hacía. Ella sonreía por todo – La felicidad está rodeada de infelicidad. Viví una vida que giraba entorno a los demás, nunca mirando mi propio bien… Creí que la dicha se encontraba las acciones altruistas, pero, Severus, abusar de las cosas hace muy mal. Me sentía más muerta cada día… La monotonía me estaba quitando el sentido de la libertad. Me estaba haciendo esclava de mí misma. No quiero hablar de James, pero creo que ya sabes cómo va la historia… Aunque parezca un cliché.

- Yo he sido esclavo por tu culpa todos estos malditos años, esperando, como siempre hago. La paciencia apremia, o eso pensé, pero llegó ese… Ese James, y te prometió cosas que yo no me atrevía a decirte porque no quería perderte… Pero te fuiste, de todos modos.

- ¿Esclavo? ¿Cómo un elfo doméstico?

- ¡No estoy bromeando Lily, por la mierda!

- … La esclavitud es propia de los elfos domésticos, Sev… ¿Te sientes como uno?

- … - Snape se comenzó a sonrojar de la ira, pero en vez de gritar, hizo lo que siempre hacía. Guardarse el sentimiento en lo más hondo – Sí como un elfo.

- Eres libre – apuntó la bufanda que llevaba el profesor de Pociones – Dices que fue mi culpa. Aquí tienes, te regalo una prenda. Vuela como nunca lo has hecho… No pienses que tienes las alas rotas… Tienes las alas más hermosas del planeta, amigo mío, y no lo digo porque quiera arreglar las cosas… Lo digo porque eres Severus Snape, el hombre más valiente que yo haya podido conocer.

- … Pero… ¿Pero de qué me sirve? – Una lágrima se resbaló silenciosamente, que él con orgullo y dignidad apartó – Si he estado solo desde el principio.

- Lo has soportado todo, no veo el inconveniente… Puedes rehacer tu vida cuando quieras. Querer es poder.

- No puedo cambiar quién soy, Lily, la vida no es como crees.

- ¿No quieres cambiar? – Cuestionó ella, con las cejas juntas por la congoja.

- Si cambio… Si hubiera cambiado… ¿Me hubieras amado?

- Severus… La felicidad está rodeada de infelicidad, ya te lo dije…

- No, no quiero justificaciones de egoísmo… Yo quiero que sepas que tú eres mi felicidad.

- No te puedes hacer dependiente de la gente… La dicha es parte de ti, y si quieres puedes complementarla con la de otra persona. Eso es el amor.

- … ¿Y tú con James?

- Harry. Harry es nuestro fruto de la complementación, Sev.

- ¿… Me amabas?

- Mucho. Te amé mucho. Y te sigo amando – Mostró sus dientes en una hermosa sonrisa, mientras acortaba la distancia y se abrazaba al torso del profesor. Snape no pudo aguantar más, y comenzó a sollozar, pero sin lágrimas… Ya no le salían. Era tanta la emoción del momento, que ni siquiera el cuerpo podía corresponderle con llanto – No puedo pagarte de ninguna forma tus sacrificios… Un gracias sería una nimiedad al lado de tus acciones, pero lo menos que puedo regalarte, Severus, es algo que mereces desde hace muchos años; un nuevo comienzo. No dejes que la vida se te escape, hazla tuya. Vuelve a amar, busca experiencias, cuídate, si es que me amas tanto, protégete, pues soy una parte de ti… No estoy viva ya, pero puedo enviarte mis energías positivas, y te prometo que no estarás solo. Si quieres verme, invoca tu patronus.

- Lily…

- No me interrumpas, por favor – Susurró la pelirroja, con la voz rota. Snape sintió como si ella aspirara con fuerza su aroma – Ya será Navidad, y me tendré que ir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Para no mantenerte congelado aquí toda la noche – Le apretó el hombro con cariño, separándose de a poco. Las campanas que indicaban la medianoche, y el comienzo del veinticinco de diciembre sonaron estrepitosas por el silencioso pero luminoso Valle de Godric. Pudieron oír los gritos alegres de los niños, que estaban entusiasmados por abrir sus regalos, los coros navideños adquiriendo fuerza, y la nieve cesando.

- ¿Adónde vas? – Preguntó Snape, al ver cuando Lily se empezaba a levantar y a limpiarse la escarcha.

- No tengo destino aparente – Rió – Voy a tu lado, Sev. ¡Ah! – Puso cara de recordar algo, y lo observó con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, cálidos y afables – No contengas más esas emociones… Te hace mal, ¿Sabías que los sentimientos se pudren? No quiero verte amargado. ¡No tengas más miedo, el pasado no lo puedes cambiar! ¡Sin él no serías el hermoso hombre que conozco! Ámate, Severus, ámate como los que verdaderamente te conocemos lo hacemos. Dile al buen hombre de Dumbledore que le agradezco lo que ha hecho por ti; hizo que mi lindo Sev volviera de la oscuridad…

- Ya es suficiente cursilería – Respondió Snape, recuperando su compostura, e intentando enfriar su mente.

- Dímelo… Dime que cuando te sientas solo o triste pensarás en que yo estaré ahí… ¿Me lo prometes, Severus Snape?

- Sí… - Sonrió levemente – Siempre.

La pelirroja asintió, y le dio la espalda, caminando levemente. Después, con la misma baja velocidad, la siguió la cierva que llevaba a la pequeña Lily en su lomo. Fueron cuerpos de mujer perfectos avanzando, luego una especie de llamas rojas caminando a la lejanía, más tarde manchitas, y al final… Sombras bajo los árboles. Snape suspiró, sin querer levantarse, aunque la nieve ya le quemara. Se dejó llevar mientras un coro de voces infantiles seguían entonando villancicos navideños, mientras de la nieve, desde las entrañas de la tierra enterrada por el hielo, comenzaban a surgir raíces mágicas, que fueron emergiendo poco a poco, hasta rodear la tumba de Lily y James Potter. Los pétalos de las flores que crecían aleteaban, como tentáculos, como mecidos por el viento… Como los de su niñez. Y lloró, por fin lloró, pero no de pena, sino de alegría, porque se sentía como un nuevo inicio.

La cicatriz de serpiente en su antebrazo izquierdo ardió cuando el coro terminó de cantar. Severus Snape, por primera vez no sintió nada, absolutamente nada; ni miedo, ni rencor, ni angustia ni preocupación. En vez de ponerse en movimiento y acudir al llamado, se quedó recostado, tal cual, mientras se imaginaba la belleza de sus alas, y cómo las podía imaginar Lily.


End file.
